Rosenrot
by Puella improba
Summary: Die Story spielt nach Band 9 direkt nach dem Ende von „Bloody Maria“. Cassian wird klar, dass er Hilfe braucht wenn er den Doktor retten will.
1. Prolog

Dies ist eine Story die ich gemeinsam mit meinen 2 besten Freundinnen schreibe, jeder schreibt immer ein Kapitel dann ist der Nächste dran also wirds drei Verschiedene Schreibstile geben. Als Teamnamen haben wir uns "Greg Sander's Goodies Box" überlegt aber wir schwankten zwischen diesem namen und "Club der anonymen Dummen" daran sieht man ja dass wir zum einen Grg-Fans sind und zum anderen möglicherweise einen großen Mist fabrizieren wär aber schön wenn trotzdem jemand diese Story ließt.

Was den Titel angeht so lehnt er sich an das Lied von Rammstein. (In unserem Fall ist Alexis das Mädchen das alles bekommt was es will)

Prolog by Cat next Chapter by Hat

Prolog 

Laut hallten seine entschlossenen Schritte durch die verlassenen Gänge, heute würde er sich nicht zum Schweigen bringen lassen. Cassian hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, er würde nicht länger tatenlos zusehen wie der Doktor langsam zu Grunde ging.

Er hatte die Tür erreicht und wollte gerade klopfen als er von drinnen Kassandras Stimme erkannte. Er riss die nur angelehnte Tür auf, bereit seinem Herrn zu helfen, doch er schaffte keinen Schritt in den Raum. Regungslos stand er da, als Kassandra den Raum verließ und konnte nur in das von nacktem Schrecken erfüllte Gesicht des Doktors starren. Erst als dieser sich umwandte und davon rannte, erlangte Cassian die Kontrolle über sich zurück. „DOKTOR!" Ungehört verhallte sein Schrei in den weiten Hallen.

Da war er wieder, dieser immer wiederkehrende Gedanke, der es nur so selten vermochte ihn zu trösten. ‚Mutter... Schwestern... Ich bin in Ordnung... solange ihr an meiner Seite seid...'

Atemlos stieß er die Tür auf und stürzte auf den Tisch zu, auf dem er die Organe seiner Familie aufgebahrt hatte. Kurz zögerte er, dann gab es kein halten mehr, in blinder Wut und Verzweiflung schlug er die Gläser vom Tisch. „Nichts ist in Ordnung! Du hast mich im Stich gelassen! Du zogst einen Mann deinen eigenen Kindern vor!" Gläser zersprangen, Formalin ergoss sich über den Boden, doch seine wütenden Schreie übertönten das Klirren. „Du sahst tatenlos zu, wie man dir deine Töchter wegnahm! Nicht besser als die Hexe Medea warst du! Dabei wusstest du, dass er uns nur benutzte!... Letzten Endes wurdest du getötet... Und nun sieh dich an! Wie sollst du mir noch helfen...?",seine Stimme verklang zu einem verzweifelten Flüstern und er sank auf die Knie. „Du kannst mich nicht retten...!" ,presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und Tränen rollten über sein bleiches Gesicht. „Du bist nur eine dumme Frau, deren Organe in Formalin schwimmen...!" Nicht nur die Scherben in seiner Hand hatten blutige Wunden gerissen.

_Weißt du, woraus die Welt gemacht ist?_

_Wahnsinn... Hass..._

_Diese Welt besteht aus furchtbaren Dingen._

‚Du bist zu zerbrechlich für diese blutbesudelte Welt... aber diesmal werde ich dich retten!'


	2. Chapter 1

Hier kommt nun das erste Kapitel unserer Story geschreiben von meiner "großartigen genialen" (Zitat) Freundin Hat.

Liebe Naniru (du bist doch ein Mädchen oder?) wir bedanken uns für deinen Kommentar, endlich mal jemand der was konstruktives zum Ausdruck bringt.

Weitere Reviews (auch gern mitLob) sind erbeten.

**1.Kapitel**

Der Regen prasselte auf die belebten Straßen der Stadt. Seine Kleidung war durchnässt, doch dies hielt ihn nicht davon ab sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen. Er hatte das alles schon so lange mitansehen und ertragen müssen, seine Gedult war am Ende. Es blieb ihm nur noch diese eine Möglichkeit, er musste IHN um Hilfe bitten.

Da war es schon, das Haus zu dem er so eilig gewollt hatte. Als er losging war er noch fest entschlossen, doch nun, wo die Rettung schon so nah, zögerte er noch. Dies war stehts sein letzter Ausweg gewesen, diesen Plan hatte er schon seit so langer Zeit als letzte Lösung im Hinterkopf aufbewahrt. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Sollte er seinen letzten Trumpf ausspielen? Doch was würde sein, wenn es misslingt? Wenn seine letzte Hoffnung den Doktor zu retten zerbersten würde?

Doch er war schon so weit gekommen, vor ihm lag die Tür zu dem Haus, in dem sich alles entscheiden würde. Er betätigte die Türglocke.

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen im Leben von Riffuel Raffit. Er hatte seinem Herrn schon beim ankleiden geholfen und einige Anweisungen erteilt und nun brachte er seinem Herrn

Count Cain C. Hargreaves und dessen Schwester Merryweather das Frühstück , als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Er stellte die Teekanne bei Seite und ging in Richtung Tür.

Schon als er die Türklinke berührte, hatte er ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt und jetzt, da die Tür offen stand, verstärkte es sich. Der Grund dafür war ohne Zweifel der ungebetene Besucher, der auf der Türschwelle stand: Cassian!

Einige Sekunden vergingen wortlos, doch dann steigerte sich die Unruhe in ihm. "Darf ich eintreten?" , fragte er in dem höflichsten Tonfall, den er beherrschte. Der immernoch stark verwunderte Riff trat zur Seite, so dass Cassian eintreten konnte. "Wo ist Cain?" , fragte er in einem jetzt recht mürrischen Ton, der von der Unruhe in seinem Inneren herzuleiten war. Riff führte den "Gast" ins Esszimmer.

Er las gerade in der Zeitung , als sein Diener die Worte äußerte: "Wir haben Besuch." Als er aufsah und Cassian, den Diener seines Erzfeindes, erblickte, galt sein erster Gedanke der Unversehrtheit seiner Schwester: "Merryweather, geh in dein Zimmer!" Auf Grund des strengen Blickes ihres Bruders verlies sie ohne Murren das Esszimmer.

"Riff, was macht diese Person hier!" , fragte er aufgebracht, denn er sorgte sich immernoch um das Wohl seiner Schwester. Sie hatte zwar den Raum verlassen, doch jetzt, da der Feind schon in das eigene Haus vorgedrungen war, war man nirgends mehr sicher.

Cassian schluckte, doch dann sprudelten die Worte geradezu aus seinem Mund: "Sie müssen mir helfen, bitte! Sie sind der Einzige, den ich kenne und der den Mut hat, es mit dem Cardmaster aufzunehmen! Mein Herr, der Doktor, er muss fort von dort! Wenn er noch lange mit diesen schrecklichen Leuten zu tun hat, dann wird er zerbrechen. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Er liebt alle Lebewesen, nur die Menschen eben nicht . . . aber er braucht seinen Hass! Sein Hass und seine Wut auf Euch und die Menschheit sind das Einzigste was ihn seine Qualen überstehen lässt! "

"Und nun willst du, dass ich dir helfe! Pah! Das ist doch gewiss eine Falle! Riff! Zeig ihm die Tür! "

Auf Grund dieser Äußerung versagte seine Stimme und er musste mit den Tränen kämpfen. Ein lauter Schrei der Hilflosigkeit fing an sich in seinem Kopf auszubreiten. Sein letztes bisschen Hoffnung fing an zu faulen und wie ein verwesendes Stück Fleisch lag es nun auf seiner Seele. Ein übelriechendes und eiterndes Geschwulzt, das mit der Zeit die ganze Seele verderben würde. Er wollte widersprechen, doch er konnte nicht und zwei Tränen kullerten seine Wangen herab.

Trotz des Befehls seines Herrns bewegte Riffuel sich nicht. Er konnte den ungebetenen Besucher, der um Hilfe flehte, nicht so einfach vor die Tür setzen, denn Riff zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass Cassian die Wahrheit sprach und nur der aufrichtige Wunsch, seinem Herrn zu helfen, ihn hergeführt hatte.

Und nach einiger Zeit gelang es Cassian, mit Riffs Hilfe, den misstrauischen Count dazu zu überreden, dem Diener seines Erzfeindes bei seiner gewagten Doktor-Rettungsaktion zu helfen.

Der Doktor las gerade, nichts ahnend, in seinem Zimmer ein Buch, als plötzlich sein Diener eintrat.

"Was ist Cassian? Will der Cardmaster mich sprechen? "

"Nein, das ist es nicht. ", druckste sein Diener herum. Er sah seinen Helfer ein paar Sekunden verwundert an, bis dieser mit der Sprache herausrückte.

"Doktor, lasst uns von hier fortgehen! Sie könnten auf dem Land leben, in einer Villa, weit weg von den schrecklichen Dingen, die sich täglich hier in London ereignen. Sie könnten viele Tiere bei sich haben und müssten weit entfernt von aller Zivilisation keine Menschenseele um sich haben. Bitte Doktor! Lasst uns fliehen! " Der Doktor wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Tür klopfte: "Darf ich eintreten? ", es war Kassandras Stimme. Jetzt musste es schnell gehen.

"Bitte vertrauen sie mir. Ich habe Jemanden gefunden, der uns helfen wird. Alles wird gut gehen! "

Cassian packte den Doktor am Arm und zerrte ihn zum Fenster und noch bevor dieser Widerworte von sich geben konnte, hatte Cassian ihn aus dem Fenster gestossen. Gleich darauf verließ auch Cassian das Zimmer mit einem Sprung aus dem Fenster. Beide landeten unverletzt auf dem Dach einer speziell dort hingestellten Kutsche und nachdem Cassian den Doktor in das Innere der Kutsche gezogen und auch sich selbst dort hinbegeben hatte, fuhren sie an den vereinbarten Treffpunkt, eine Kreuzung etwas außerhalb Londons. Nachdem der Doktor, der noch keine Zeit gehabt hatte sich zu beschweren und sein Diener ausgestiegen waren, bemerkte der Doktor, dass dort am Wegesrand im Schatten einer Eiche drei dunkle Gestalten sie schon erwartet hatten. Erst als er und Cassian sich den Gestalten näherten erkannte der Doktor wer sie waren: Riff, Oskar und sein verhasster "Bruder" - Cain.

Und Kassandra, der, nachdem er das leere Zimmer betreten doch den Doktor dort nich vorgefunden hatte, anderen Dingen nachgegangen war, bekam von alledem nichts mit.

Chapter1 by Hat next Chapter by Sue


	3. Chapter 2

Hier kommt kapitel 2 unserer FF, diesmal von Sue.

Sue hat heute Geburtstag genau wie Hat, ich habe zwar schon beiden angerufen aber hier noch mal: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag ihr beiden!

Kommentare sind weiterhin erwünscht. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**2. Kapitel **

Die Kutsche hielt neben den drei Wartenden. Jezebel sah Cassian mit verärgertem und gleichzeitig fragendem Blick an. Er hatte vorher nichts gesagt, als ihn Cassian einfach „entführt" hatte, im Gegenteil, er war froh gewesen, von Kassandra wegzukommen, doch jetzt wurde er stutzig. Was hatte Cassian jetzt wieder angerichtet? Warum stand dort draußen Cain? Der Doktor wollte mit seinem Stiefbruder nichts zu tun haben und Cassian wusste dies. Warum klärte ihn niemand auf? Er spürte, wie langsam die Wut in ihm hochkroch. Das ließ er Cassian auch spüren, indem er ihn mit seinem Blick durchbohrte. Dieser drückte sich verängstigt in eine Ecke der Kutsche und versuchte den Blicken seines Herrn auszuweichen. „Es war vielleicht nicht die Beste, doch die einzige Idee, Cain um Hilfe zu fragen", durchzuckte es Cassian. Doch darüber konnte er sich später den Kopf zerbrechen. „Was hat das alles zu bed...", setzte der Doktor an, doch in dem Moment wurde die Tür zur Kutsche geöffnet. Jezebel drehte sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Riff. „Sie sollten nun rasch die Kutsche wechseln, ehe und hier noch jemand sieht, Doktor.", forderte dieser die Zwei im Inneren auf. „WAS? Was hast du gerade gesagt!", fuhr der Doktor Riff an. Doch bevor er Riff beschimpfen konnte, drängte Cassian aus der Kutsche und stand nun neben Riff. „Bitte, kommen Sie heraus, Doktor", bat er. „Ich werde Ihnen alles Weitere auf der Fahrt erklären." Dem Doktor passte es gar nicht, dass ihm Cassian sagte, wo es langgeht, doch wiedersträubend stieg er aus. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass dies das Bessere sei. Die drei Gestalten machten sich in der Dunkelheit auf den Weg zu der zweiten Kutsche, die etwas Abseits, hinter ein paar Sträuchern verborgen wartete. Riff ging voran und öffnete die Tür der Kutsche. Im Inneren warteten Cain und Oskar. Der Doktor zögerte noch. Erst als Cassian seinem Herrn einen Stoß gab. Bestieg dieser die Kutsche. Cassian und Riff folgten. Als alle in der Kutsche saßen, setzte dich diese in Bewegung.

Nun breitete sich bedrücktes Schweigen aus und jeder der fünf Insassen konnte spüren, wie sich die Luft um sie herum vor Anspannung verdichtete. Cassian spürte, dass er seinen Herrn schleunigst über die Ereignisse und den Plan aufklären musste. Er kannte den Doktor schon lange genug, um zu wissen, dass dieser es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn man über seinen Kopf hinweg Entscheidungen traf. Er war ganz sicher wütend, auch wenn man dies nur an seinen Augen ablesen konnte, die feindselig auf Cain gerichtet waren. Dieser schien ebenfalls keinen Gefallen daran zu finden, mit Jezebel und Cassian eine Kutsche zu teilen. Doch er beherrschte sich und sprach seinen Stiefbruder an: „Bilden Sie sich bloß nichts darauf ein, dass ich Ihnen helfe. Ich mache dies nur, weil ich noch eine Rechnung mit meinem Vater offen habe." Der Doktor meinte sich verhört zu haben: „Helfen?", wiederholte er und sah seinen Diener durchdringend an. „Cassian, ich glaube, du bist mir eine Erklärung schuldig." „Ähm... nun ja...", druckste dieser herum: „Ich weiß doch, dass der Cardmaster schlecht zu Ihnen ist und da hab ich mir gedacht, dass uns der Count vielleicht helfen könnte, von Ihrem Vater wegzukommen.", bei den letzten Worten war Cassian so leise geworden, dass Jezebel ihn fast nicht mehr verstehen konnte. „Und nun sind wir auf dem Weg nach Cornwall Castle um dort einen Plan zu erarbeiten.", meldete sich Oskar zu Wort, der bis jetzt geschwiegen hatte. Nun verstand der Doktor die seltsamen Vorgänge. Es wurde ihm langsam klar, wohin und zu welchem Zweck sie fuhren. Er sah Cassian an, der den Blick verängstigt erwiderte. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Diener Angst vor ihm hatte und so sprach er ihn an um ihn aufzuheitern: „Cassian ich bin dir dankbar, dass du mich vor Kassandra, sozusagen gerettet hast und dass du versuchst mir zu helfen, jedoch...", der Doktor brach mitten im Satz ab. Er wusste, dass er von seinem Vater nie loskommen würde und er wollte auch keine Hilfe, schon gar nicht von Cain. Cain, wie er ihn hasste, Seit dieser lebte war das Leben die Hölle für ihn. Und Riff, Cains treuer Diener. Der Doktor hasste die beide, wenn er sah, wie Riff im allen Situationen zu seinem Herrn hielt wurde er traurig und wütend zugleich. Er konnte nicht verstehen, dass es zwischen zwei Menschen eine solche Bindung gab, in der der Eine für den Anderen sogar in den Tod gehen wurde. Doch irgendetwas in seine, Inneren sagte ihm, dass er Cassian vertrauen sollte und den Versuch wagen, sich von seinem Vater zu trennen. Vielleicht ging er ja doch. Also unternahm er erst einmal nichts. Während der ganzen übrigen Fahrt sagte keiner mehr etwas. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Nach einer langen Reise erreichtem sie endlich Cornwall Castle. Hier hatte Cain seine Kindheit verbracht, hier wurde er Nacht für Nacht von seinem Vater misshandelt.

Die fünf Männer stiegen aus der Kutsche und Riff geleitete die Herren in das Innere des Schlosses. „Nehmt doch platz.", bot Cain seinen Gästen an. „Riff, bring uns Tee." Der Diener tat, wie ihm geheißen und so kam es, dass kurz darauf fünf Männer um einen großen Tisch saßen, Tee tranken und Pläne schmiedeten.

chapter2 by Sue next chapter by Cat


	4. Chapter 3

So hier Kapitel 3 (wer hätts gedacht). Die Charaktere reagieren möglicherweise etwas emotionaler als die Originale, trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Reviews sind willkommen!

**3.Kapitel**

Erschöpft warf sich Cain auf sein Bett, auf was hatte er sich hier nur eingelassen? Er hatte das Beste aus der neuen Allianz machen und gemeinsam mit dem Doktor die Pläne gegen ihren Vater aushecken wollen, doch da hatte er sich wohl zuviel vorgenommen. Es war zu keinem Gespräch gekommen, Jezebel, der ihm gegenüber gesessen hatte, hatte ihn die ganze Zeit nur hasserfüllt angefunkelt und Cain hatte zurückgestarrt, außer bei zwei vereinzelten Versuchen ihrer Kameraden die Situation zu retten war kein Wort Gesprochen worden. Außerdem machte er sich Sorgen um Merryweather. Er stellte sich die Frage ob er sie nicht lieber hätte mitnehmen sollen oder wenigstens Oskar hätte bei ihr zurücklassen sollen, doch hier war es definitiv zu gefährlich und hätte er Oskar zur Leibwache abgestellt hätte er noch ein Kindermädchen für den Leibwächter finden müssen. Ein Seufzer entrang sich seiner Brust, er hätte sie doch lieber mitgenommen.

Ruhelos wanderte der Doktor im Zimmer umher, er war wütend und hätte das verdammte Zimmer am liebsten in kleine Stücken gehackt. Cassian hatte er bereits lautstark hinausgeworfen. Er schnappte sich eine Vase vom Tisch und warf sie an die Wand, ein nasser Fleck breitete sich aus. Er hasste Cain doch, also was tat er hier? Wie sollte er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten? Was war er denn noch wert ohne diesen Hass, den er auf seinen Halbbruder hatte? Seine Faust flog an die Wand. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Aber was wenn Cassian Recht hatte? Hatte er die Chance auf ein eigenes Leben? Eine Zukunft ohne Cain und Alexis? Würde er seine Seele von der Vergangenheit befreien können... Aber selbst wenn, wo sollte er denn hin? Er kauerte sich aufs Bett und schlang die Arme um seine Knie. Er hätte niemals mitkommen sollen, es war doch sowieso sinnlos.

Wütend stierte Alexis seine Untergebenen an, die sich zitternd in der Nähe der Tür herumdrückten. Seit mehr als drei Stunden war alles auf der Suche nach Jezebel doch er war nirgends auffindbar. Wo war dieser miese kleine Bastard! Was hatte er vor? Glaubte er wirklich er könnte ihm entkommen? Wie lächerlich.

Ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten streifte Cassian durch die langen Gänge von Cornwall Castle. Er war in Gedanken versunken und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte zog sich über seine Stirn. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wie sich sein Plan, den Doktor zu retten, in Luft auflöste. Wenn er nichts unternahm, würde er an den Zweifeln des Doktors scheitern, aber was sollte er tun? Was konnte er denn überhaupt tun, wenn der Doktor sich weigerte ihm zuzuhören? Er musste irgendwie zwischen den Brüdern vermitteln, den Doktor dazu bringen auf den Plan und auf sich selbst zu vertrauen, aber wie zum Teufel sollte er das machen, wenn ihm niemand zuhören wollte! Einmal mehr wünschte er sich einen erwachsenen Körper zu haben.

Die Tage vergingen – genaugenommen nur zwei – und Cain traf mit Riff seine Vorkehrungen für die Ankunft seines Vaters – ohne Jezebel, denn auch beim besten Willen schafften die ungleichen Brüder es nicht friedlich miteinander auszukommen. Und so blieb der Doktor meist für sich in seinem Zimmer oder er streifte durch die ausladenden Gärten und kämpfte mit seinen Zweifeln.

Der Mond ging gerade am östlichen Horizont auf, als Jezebel, gegen den ausdrücklichen Rat aller, sich in der ‚Dunkelheit nicht vom Haus zu entfernen, für einen weiteren Spaziergang die Gartenanlage betrat. Tief in Gedanken ging er eine Weile an den Klippen entlang, dann landeinwärts in Richtung Wald. Plötzlich erregte ein leicht metallischer Duft seine Aufmerksamkeit, alarmiert blieb er stehen, dieser Geruch war ihm bei weitem nicht unbekannt, das war eindeutig Blut. Angestrengt versuchte er im fahlen Mondschein die Details seiner Umgebung zu erkennen. Seine Hand hatte er an seiner Pistole, bereit einen möglichen Angreifer zurückzuschlagen, da sah er es, das matte rötliche Glitzern einer Blutlache am Boden.

„Wo ist der Doktor! Ha! Ich soll euch vertrauen, wenn dieser Bastard sich ständig heimlich davon macht! Woher will ich wissen, dass er nicht geradewegs zu meinem Vater rennt um uns zu verraten!" Wütend funkelte Cain Cassian an.

„Bitte, Count, wenn Ihr das wirklich glauben würdet, hättet ihr uns doch gar nicht hierher kommen lassen. Wollt Ihr ihn jetzt einsperren? Er wird nicht zurückgehen. Ist es so unverständlich, dass er mal an die Luft gehen will? Er ist wahrscheinlich längst zurück!" , antwortete Cassian, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und seinen Ärger und Stolz mühsam hinunter schluckend.

„Ach ja? Zeig es mir! Mir reicht es langsam mit euch Natterngezücht!" Wütend schob er Cassian vor sich her in Richtung Jezebels Zimmer, dort angekommen riss er ohne Anmeldung die Tür auf und... Der Atmen stockte ihm. Auch Cassian starrte nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen durch die Tür.

Für einige Sekunden standen sie geschockt in der Tür, dann durchbrachen hinter ihnen Schritte die Stille. Immer noch wie betäubt drehten sie sich um und sahen den Doktor herankommen. Noch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde stand Cassian unbeweglich, dann stürzte er dem Doktor entgegen und versuchte ihn von dem Zimmer abzulenken, doch Jezebel hatte längst bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er schob seinen Diener zur Seite und ging, ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen aufmerksam musternd, langsam weiter auf Cain zu. „Was ist los?", fragte er und wandte den Kopf in Richtung Zimmer. Als er es sah drohte sein Herz für einen Schlag auszusetzen, das Zimmer war völlig verwüstet und überall mit Blut beschmiert und in der Mitte des Zimmers über einer weiteren Blutlache hing, an seinem Darm aufgehängt, ein kleines Lamm vom Kronleuchter herab. Seine restlichen Innereien lagen hübsch verteilt im Zimmer herum (/liebevoll im Zimmer arrangiert ( kam mir etwas zu krass vor )) und alles war mit Blut getränkt, soviel, dass unmöglich alles von dem kleinen Tier stammen konnte. Schockiert taumelte er einen Schritt zurück, dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst. „Was zur..."

„Das haben wir uns auch gerade gefragt." ,wurde seine unausgesprochene Frage von seinem Bruder beantwortet.

Nun da er Cain wieder wahrnahm runzelte Jezebel die Stirn und sagte mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme: „Draußen fand ich ebenfalls Blut aber es war niemand dort."

„Tja ... sieht aus als hätte er uns gefunden."

Chapter 3 by Cat next Chapter by Hat


End file.
